


Easy Charms (#485 Lure)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz was not going to be lured in by Don Eppes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Charms (#485 Lure)

Liz knew Don's reputation. The entire Bureau knew his reputation. Easy As Eppes.

Liz shook his hand determined not to be lured in by the charming smile and big brown eyes.

Turned out Eppes charms weren't as obvious as those. He lured her in with a microwave burrito from the vending machine at three in the morning. Her favorite herb tea at seven. He double checked everyone's vest.

When he bought her a drink or ten after a shootout, drove her home, and left her to sleep it off Liz knew that was it. She'd been lured in and hooked.


End file.
